


【及影】两相败

by Fannie0725



Category: HQ!! — Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:52:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannie0725/pseuds/Fannie0725





	【及影】两相败

<1>  
房间内一片昏暗，遮光帘拉得严严实实，外面伴随着雷响的雨声越来越大。汗水粘腻了紧贴的肌肤，粗重的喘气愈发急促，空气中涌动着潮湿与暧昧的闷热。  
影山飞雄眯起眼睛，目光略过趴在自己身上那人，凝视着天花板的某一点发呆。  
高潮的余韵萦绕着两幅年轻的躯体，精渍被仍有些发硬的东西带出了一些，溅湿一小片床单。  
曲膝折起的修长双腿半敞着，待其主人呼吸平稳后再一边颤抖一边缓缓并拢。  
及川彻嘴里哼着歌，依次穿好衣服和裤子，就在刚站起身准备系腰带时，床上本来仰面躺着的人也坐了起来。  
“飞雄也把衣服穿上吧，别着凉了。”  
话音落，一团衣物被丢在了影山的面前。  
“……”  
感觉到身后没有动静，及川停下动作扭过头挑眼瞅了几秒，也没说什么，转回来继续哼歌穿衣。  
刚提上外衣的拉锁，就觉得身子略微沉了沉。外衣一角被人抓住，及川再一次偏过头来。  
“怎么了吗？”  
“……”影山低头咬了咬唇，不吭声。  
话问出口却不见对方响应，拽着自己那只手的主人似乎有什么话想说又不敢说。及川嘴角一瘪，眉头一皱，不过语气之中却收起了不耐烦，“呐，小飞雄，你该不会是没有满足吧？”  
“不是的，我……我……”  
“欸？不是吗？我还以为是撒娇呢~好遗憾居然不是~”及川满口浮夸的不可置信，表情却完全跟不上字里行间，漫不经心地说着哄腻的话，“不过今天不行哦，已经约了人，现在差不多就要走了哦。”  
“……”像是被人击了麻筋一般，影山的手臂软了下来，手指一根根地松开。唇齿动了动，却始终没有出声。  
心里不断呐喊，一遍遍想问却不曾出口的话，憋着憋着，都快成病了。

<2>  
憧憬是什么？  
胜出？夺冠？最佳二传？或者一时纯粹的欢愉？  
……  
影山飞雄背着书包离开“秘密基地”——及川家某处平日里没人住的老宅。  
形影相伴是不需要的，对于彼此来讲，恋人这个称谓根本无从谈起，就连炮友都不算，不如用某种交易来补足对二人关系的描述，反正只图一个合情合理。  
在影山进入乌野高校的第一周，及川品尝到了他的第一次。不是甜果也不是苦果，说不清楚但就是能叫人想再尝试第二次。  
“嗯？三对三比赛？”  
“是的，输了的话这一年内都不能做二传了。”  
“所以……？”  
“所以，有劳前辈了！”  
“嗯~~这样不行哦小飞雄，自己再怎么努力托球、再怎么独自获得娴熟的技法，如果没有跟队友一起磨合练习就始终摘不掉‘王樣’这个帽子哦~还是赶紧去找你队友吧我很忙的！”  
“我知道及川前辈不管是对什么样的攻手都可以发挥最好的配合，且马上帮助场上其他队友找到各自最佳状态，这种事是我目前尚未掌握的，我……”  
“飞雄，”走在前面的男生终于停下脚步，“你这是开始理直气壮地索取免费教学了么？嗯？”  
“不、不是的……”  
“那么，不是免费的话，又是什么呢？你又能给什么呢？”  
……  
回忆噶然而止，影山忍着后方不断传来的不适感，尽可能地保持着正常走姿。及川向来没有什么耐心，做爱过程也好，还是他们的“第一次”的成因也好，完全是自私与躁动。  
还记得那个周末，请客吃饭、请看电影、甚至搞到了国家队的珍贵签名板送给前辈，影山使出了浑身解数，可及川那日一个好脸都没“赏”过。  
仅仅不到24小时，及川又烦又乏，无名火从心头烧起。应付了一天殷勤的他也累个半死，耐心自然越来越差。  
“呐，飞雄，我现在终于知道你明明长得不错却不怎么受女生欢迎的原因了。”  
“啊？”  
“好~无~聊~”揉了揉眉心，及川刚想说“我要回去了”的时候，眼睛余光正好扫到身旁男生充满阴霾的脸上，眉梢眼角里尽是失落。不仅没心软，反而心生一个大胆且有些过分的想法，“或者你可以再尝试一下别的。比如……”  
当玩笑、戏弄变成了真实，便一发不可收拾。  
……  
要说为什么内心煎熬了那么久，结果影山还是妥协了呢？  
没办法。  
谁让憧憬就是及川彻。

<3>  
想赢，想超越，说起来简单，但要实现的话需要太多前提。  
所以33比31，四个数字，带来遗憾的情绪和更加奋起的决心。  
除了和乌野队友们一致的情绪外，影山觉得心里还多了一份针对自己的罪恶感。  
……  
“嗡嗡”——桌屉里的手机一震，正在上最后一节课的黑发少年撑肘从桌子上爬起来，揉揉眼睛，将手机掏出来。  
『一条未读消息来自及川前辈。』  
右手大拇指不假思索地落在屏幕中央的“查看”虚拟键上，然而却违背惯性地在点之前一瞬间停住了。  
掐了侧键，黑了屏幕，将手机轻轻放回原处。影山换了个姿势，仍然是方便打盹儿且不容易被讲台上的人捕捉到的姿势。养精蓄锐，等着一会儿的社团活动。  
……  
这一天的日向翔阳与往常一样，依旧精神百倍，看起来同样是白天“好好补觉”来着。令人羡慕的弹跳力与体能，像一只脱兔，忍不住受他影响地加倍努力训练。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊！影！山！”  
“干嘛啊呆子！”  
“你刚才那一下，球是不是托得有点高了？最近偷懒了没好好训练吧？”  
“啊？”青筋爆在额头上，影山三步并一步地来到橙发小个子的面前，“我？偷懒？在排球上？偷懒？”  
“诶诶诶诶？！太近了！个、个子高了不起啊！”气势上不能输，日向一挺身，“砰”——俩人额头碰额头，眼瞅着跟要打起来似的，皮肤触碰的地方简直可以擦出火花。  
“吵死了你们！！！”  
“啊！大地前辈！对不起！”  
日常拌嘴和日常被训，一切都是那么的日常，那么的正常。影山深吸一口气，吸到底再缓缓吐出，望着不远处对自己喊着“再来一球”的日向，突然觉着心情一阵舒爽。  
对于他这种球场狂人来说，排球才是最好的阿司匹林，而他的队友则是最好的药效催化剂。  
一而再，再而三，想要的东西没有真正得到，反而还失去了不少。与其这样，倒不如……  
从今天开始改变吧！  
影山这样想着，眼神一亮，双手举起。  
“啪——”  
“嘭——”  
“Nice配合！影山、日向干的漂亮！”

<4>  
“宫城县最强二传”+“宫城县人气最高体育生”+“大王樣”此时相当不爽，因为他人生第一次被直面放鸽子了！  
——名叫‘飞雄’的小黑乌鸦学坏了啊……  
攥着手机的手紧了紧，屏幕上呼着一直未接通的号码。  
此时的及川还不知道，变故才刚刚开始。

<5>  
“啊……哈……啊嗯……”  
股间流淌出激情的液体，顺着大腿沟流到从下方向上用力的那人身上。  
小臂被另一双手紧紧地锢住，黑发少年的肢体在眼前不断晃动，漂亮的线条，完美的轮廓，起起伏伏……  
这样的姿势和这样的影山，让人欲罢不能。  
“慢一……点……前、前辈……不要了……不……不要了……”  
嘴上说着拒绝的话，下面却诚实地一阵阵缩紧，眼角泛出别扭的泪光。被侵入的人脸上描绘着的完全不是楚楚可怜，倒像是一种反抗遭到了压制后的不甘心和羞耻……  
这样的表情和这样的影山，着实……让人欲罢不能！  
……  
“呼……呼……！”  
及川彻从梦境中惊醒，诡异地，他刚刚梦到了与后辈的性爱，而且还是目前最棒的那次“狂欢”。时间节点是在练习赛结束后的那一晚，影山提出拜托自己纠正发球姿势。  
“呼……简直见鬼……”  
掖紧了被子，顶着黑眼圈的及川盯着旁边的闹钟发愣——凌晨3点10分、20分、45分、4点……  
不算这新的一天，影山没有回复消息已经连着三天了。  
“疯了吗……我……”  
——从初三的初见到现在，第四个年头了，那个人什么时候拒绝过自己？  
秒针不断地扫过表盘，嘎达嘎达的声音挠的人心慌。

<6>  
“啊嘞？这不是大王……啊不是，那个……青城的及川前辈么！”正与影山在回家路上同行的日向，一眼就认出了前方不远处面冲着他们站立的人。  
“哟~小不点酱~”及川向前走了几步，满眼笑意地来到二人跟前，伸手摸了摸小矮子特有的橙色柔软自来卷，“有日子没见，长高了没？”  
日向抗拒地摇了摇脑袋，“长、长了哟！呐！不要小看我啊！”  
见日向如同炸毛的小兽，及川忍不住笑出了声，有一搭没一搭地寒暄了几句，直到对方问出“及川前辈来乌野这边有什么事吗？”  
“嗯嗯，有哦，我是来找——”手指着日向身旁一直低头不语的苦瓜脸，“他！我这个可爱又可恶的后辈！”  
“啊啊？”得到答案的人表示出明显的吃惊，“前辈不是很不喜欢教影山的吗？怎么突然主动……”  
“谁说我要教他的！只是因为提前约好了别的事~~”及川面向影山一偏头，眼神闪烁，藏起了蓄势待发的愤怒之意，“三天前就已经约好了，对吧，小飞雄？”  
“……”

<7>  
“唔嗯！咳……咳咳！”  
整个人被重重地按在了烂尾楼的废旧灰墙上，脸紧贴坚硬的墙体，掉落的石灰粉溅进了口鼻，影山觉着难受极了。  
——果然不该放日向先走的，果然更不该信了及川前辈所谓“好好聊聊”的鬼话……  
“我说，最近飞雄到底怎么回事？”及川是有备而来的，他百年不遇地到点儿结束了社团活动，选好了地方，就等着他把小黑鸦拉过来“叙旧”。手上用力，将乌野排球部的黑色长袖外套当作桎梏工具，终于把他在心里念叨了将近96个小时的人捕到了。  
影山没有放弃反抗，扭动着身体，要不是看在长期以来自己的教养还算不错的份上，早就对这个不讲理的前辈破口大骂了。不过也是，话始终在嘴里含着，还没到不得已的时候，当然不会轻易说出。  
“你……放开！”  
折腾了半天仍敌不过二人身体位置带来的劣势，影山终于要忍无可忍，憋足了劲儿，刚要抬脚踹时突然停住了。也就一个顺势向后扭脸的动作，他看到了对方的表情——与现在正值的时刻一样，天色将晚。  
及川黑着脸，凑近自己的后辈，舌头从唇齿探出，舔过因愤怒与惊恐而涨红的耳廓。  
“噫啊……”  
浑身一个激灵，影山忽然被吓到了，他感觉自己就像被蛇缠住的猎物，空气中流动的危险气息激发出想逃走的本能。外裤与底裤一并被扯下，干涩的甬道挤入了同样干涩的手指。  
“别！唔……疼死了！”  
受刺激的肠道条件反射地给予了润滑，只是可怜的肠液并没有分泌太多，仅仅湿润了半截手指。及川蹙起眉，显然是不满意这个进度，于是决定直奔主题地快速寻找敏感处。直到指尖感觉到被突然夹紧后，便肆意地在上面搓挠。  
“别啊啊啊啊……！呃嗯……！”  
石灰的刺激加剧了泪水涌出的速度，影山早已经睁不开眼了，任由温热的东西划过自己的双颊，凝结了墙灰，脏兮兮地糊在脸上。  
目前的状况真的是糟透了，脑子里也乱透了，就像身上一样——脏得不行！  
“及……川……前……唔你……！”  
刚想说什么的时候，手指抽出，仅仅是只有一根的扩张完全不够，可现在他清楚地知道，抵在穴口的绝不是手指！  
瞳孔放大，影山连话都说不出，硬生生扛下了由身后人带给自己那与攻击无异的痛苦。  
“啊啊啊嗯嗯嗯……！！！”  
及川一手掐着影山的侧腰，另一手还是死死地按着对方的肩膀，下体的硬物一点点保持着同一节奏地进入，一点喘息的机会都不给对方留。  
影山的双腿剧烈地打着颤，嘴里咬紧了牙，愤怒卷着痛苦转化为了一时间难以压抑的恨意。

<8>  
“唔！！”某人吃痛地闷吭了一声，呼吸的节奏瞬间被打乱。  
刚刚没踹的那一脚还是踹了出来，影山趁着压着自己的人换手松劲儿的一瞬间，转过身又补了一下。  
“咳嗯……！”第二脚正好踹到了肚子上，那是一个人正面除了私处以外最脆弱的区域。及川捂着腹部，以屈膝半蹲的姿势挺了好久。当他再抬起头瞪回去时，影山已经提好了裤子。  
“你是疯子吗？！”连“前辈”二字都不想再说了，现在的影山已经顾不得太多尊不尊敬的事情，反正他本人也没有得到什么尊敬，“够了吧！你玩够了吧！”  
及川愣住了，对方说的前半句他倒是能明白，可后面“玩够了”指的是什么他完全是懵的。  
影山使劲眨着眼，更多泪水滑出眼眶，也不敢拿手碰，揉的话会毁了的，难受得要死，。  
——可恶可恶！  
最狼狈不过的样子被眼前这人全部看到了，真的很想死！说到底，影山也不过15岁正值青春的孩子，控制不好情绪什么的再正常不过了，可像现在这样崩溃的样子也真的不多。所以，看到他这一面的人，也是满眼写着不可思议。  
稍缓过来的及川重新站直，虽然后辈流露出与以往不一样的情绪、甚至情感，可他作为一直“在上面”的那个人，自然是不会输掉气势的，“飞雄，说说看，你刚才那句话是什么意思？”  
“……！”一直想要说出的话，却突然要在这种尴尬混乱的场面说出来……这回轮到影山语塞了，“我……”  
“北川第一中学。”  
“什么？”  
“因为我们当时都在北川第一中学，所以我做你的师父是免费的，同一队伍中前辈带后辈那是应该也是必需的。”及川也顾不上整理自己因受到攻击而凌乱的头发，他上前拎住比他矮不了多少的人胸前的衣料，表情中诉说着100%的理所当然，“现在我们是球场上的敌人，吃饭、电影……呵，有的是女生陪我，再加上飞雄你的品位真的是很差，以及那些早就有人送过的东西……你自己也不好好想想，还有什么能作为值得拿来交换的筹码？！”  
最后一句几乎是吼出来的，喷出来的热气落在影山狼藉的脸上，原本以为这样就够了，可对方红着的眼睛里仍是没有一丝一毫被说服的意思。  
拎着衣服的那只手手腕被擒住，影山一个用力拉开了彼此，“那么前辈呢？！又在急什么呢？！”  
“你……！”彻头彻尾地不受控了，及川感觉浑身血流往上涌，他伸手死死地抓住影山的两个肩头，“我他妈也想知道啊！前辈我啊，最近也是抽风了啊！小飞雄玩消失我就连噩梦都忍不住做起来了啊！这都是飞雄的错啊！不忤逆我难道不好吗？！”  
心态崩了，崩得就像多米诺骨牌，坍碎得稀里哗啦，两个人都是。  
影山冷笑一声，瞪圆了眼，紧接着咬牙切齿地说出两个字——“不！好！”  
他实在是很想很想捣面前人一拳，可抬起的手臂却没有这样直接地把动作做完，而是用力打掉了连接彼此身体的手臂。然后他捂着胸口，几个深呼吸后，用比方才稍微镇定的语气说道：“及川彻前辈，对于你来说做那种事就跟与女生们吃饭、看电影和收礼物一样简单对吧？那么很遗憾，这一点对我行不通！我……”喉头滚动，终究还是没把后面的话说出口，影山话锋一转，手指着地面，坚定又决绝，“我绝对不会再走这条路了！绝！对！”  
“……”话音一落，及川的双肩垂落，春日傍晚的风卷着些许残叶划过深褐色的发丝，配上此刻男生脸上被震慑得无以复加的神情，有着说不出的残破感。

<9>  
——“我绝对不会再走这条路了。”  
脑子里回响着影山在那日夕阳下最后说出的话语，及川感觉自己被人下了咒一样，整个人的魂都没了一半。  
毫无疑问，那句话绝对一语双关带有别的意思。无论怎么反复琢磨，心里发虚的感觉始终挥之不去。  
“哎呀~！”  
球砸到了脑袋，捂着带来痛楚的后脑勺，及川故作眼泪汪汪地看着自己的发小，“岩酱干嘛啦！没看我正在发呆吗？”  
“还有脸说？！”岩泉一的手上捧起另一只球，眼瞅着有种又要再砸过去的既视感，“就因为你在训练时发呆我才打你啊！大垃圾混蛋！”  
“啊啊啊，一点也不可爱！哼！”嘴撅得老高，及川回到二传的位置，示意吃瓜看戏的金田一他们继续训练。  
“等等。”岩泉主动叫停，走到及川身旁揪起他的衣服，一路往边上扥，“你们继续，我找这个混蛋有点事。”  
“啊啊啊……岩酱你弄疼我了！”  
“闭嘴！给我过来！”  
把人推进社团休息室里，撞上门的人脸上十分严肃。  
及川忍不住瑟瑟发抖，“你你你这是上演哪出啊？不就是走个神嘛，不至于单独抓我来这里揍一顿吧？”  
“别废话，我问你，你现在是什么情况？”  
“啊？什么啊？”  
“少装傻，好好回答！”岩泉眯起眼，一副不容糊弄的样子。  
“唉，”及川耸耸肩，“也没什么，就是……嗯……多年养的鸟，飞了。”  
轻描淡写的一句话，却透露着难以掩盖的伤感。自打那次傍晚的“暴力事件”后，及川就跟影山断了联系，他连试探对方有没有删了自己Line好友的勇气都没有。  
“……”从小一起长大的朋友，怎么可能会听不出话外音，即便是不知道发生了什么事的岩泉，也感受到了这回让及川失落的原因有多严重，“赶紧收拾好状态吧，春高……需要你！”  
“嗯。”

<10>  
发小说的没错，期末将至，大赛在即，一个暑假翻过就要开始县内淘汰战了。  
及川把几乎所有精力埋进排球中，再加上调教一只小狂犬WS也是很费劲的事情，导致他每天回到家里时都筋疲力竭，扒拉几口饭后倒头就睡。只是偶尔还是会在外面遇到某个人，毕竟都是从一个初中出来的，家所在的地方相隔不远。  
打开Line，不自觉地翻到随着时间流逝而越来越往下的某个名字，最后的互动——也就是发简讯的时间，定格在起初自己不断催促影山回复消息那会儿。及川一开始时不时会做这种小动作，后来久而久之，也就从一天六、七次，变成了两、三天一次。

<11>  
影山、日向、田中和西谷是宫城县某个烤肉店的常客，勤的时候能一周来一次，忙的时候一个月也要至少来个一、两次。期末考试之前，缘下和菅原为了鼓励“四傻”努力复习，争取顺利一次通过考试，便与其他二年生、三年生一起筹钱，挑了个周末请这四个考试困难户吃饭。  
“话说……请客的人里面来的也只有力和菅原桑欸，”西谷塞了一块烤得刚刚好的肉进嘴里，“这样会不会不太好啊？”  
“但是西谷前辈不还是照样吃了吗？”同桌的乖僻腹黑声音响起，月岛夹了块口蘑放入盘中，“而且很开心的样子呢~”  
日向含着两大块肉，像仓鼠一样地“储存”在腮囊中，鼓着脸蛋含糊不清地说：“倒是月岛你是怎么回事？还有山口？你们又不是‘及格困难生’，更不是请客的，干嘛也来蹭饭？！”  
“教人复习也是需要费体力的呢，呐？月。”  
“是哟是哟，尤其是教笨蛋的话，要成~倍~地付出才行，啊啊啊~~~好辛苦哦。”  
注意力从对斗嘴三人组之间抽离出来，菅原看向一旁始终低头不语的男生，正用筷子尖拨动着盘中的鸡肉片，“影山，怎么回事？胃口不好吗？”  
“啊？没……”筷子一戳，将已经半凉的肉丢进嘴里，影山赶紧露出一个“好好吃”的表情。  
“影山的话没问题哦，”日向拿眼神指了指某处角落里的另一桌食客，“只是自打进门看到青城的人也在这里吃饭后，就突然变成这样啦。”  
“出什么事了吗？”  
“嗯嗯嗯嗯，之前的某天，大王呃……及川前辈放学的路上找过影山，后来也不知道发生了什么，”放下餐具，日向用双手的食指和中指撑开自己的上下眼皮，“反正第二天来上学的时候，这家伙的眼睛超级红哦！”  
“啊？？这么严重的吗？！”  
“闭嘴，呆子！都说了是被石灰弄的！”  
……  
另一桌上，及川正与岩泉请刚回社团的京谷贤太郎吃饭，说是为了拉近距离。结果基本上都是岩泉与“小狂犬”在聊天，被无视的一人铁青着脸，全程闷头吃肉。直到被店里某些吵吵闹闹的家伙们吸引以后，他才又变了个脸色。  
“怎么了？”岩泉问。  
“没事，一会儿吃完了你跟‘小狂犬’先走。”

<12>  
与最后一位同行的同学在岔路口分别，午后的阳光在初夏里十分刺眼，晃得人习惯性地低下头。由于不怎么看路的缘故，因此突然有另一个人影忽然出现在阳光下，让仅仅只顾盯脚下的人吓了一大跳。  
回过神的时候，自己已经被拉进某个联排住宅群的夹巷里。由于周围环绕着二层建筑的原因，这里属于被阴影包裹的地带。  
及川抱紧了眼前的人，不是那种很大力的，但依旧是隔着衣物很容易听到两个交错的心跳。  
“喂……你……”被抱着的人双手从对方的臂弯里伸出，没有搭在背上，就这么尴尬地举着不放。时隔一段时间没这样见面，影山脑子里只剩一片空白。之前有想过，若是那日之后，眼前这个爱捉弄人的前辈再主动堵自己该怎么办，甚至头几天还专门绕路回家。可没想到，一直“冷却”至现在的人突然半道上杀出来，让自己措手不及。  
及川见没有遭到反抗，心里某块石头落下了。他稍稍拉开二人之间的距离，意味深长地看着影山。这让被视线对着的人有些惴惴不安，影山只觉着就像是嗓子眼有种什么东西难以下咽的别扭，不仅如此，他的心跳也同时越来越急促。  
“前……唔！”  
后面那个“辈”字还没有蹭出口，发声的地方便被柔软而温暖的唇瓣堵住了。这是一个极具技巧的吻，却没有一丝的轻浮，明明是小区域的接触却带来全身的共鸣感，四两拨千斤。  
“嗯……”  
心脏仿佛提到胸口，鸡皮疙瘩从手臂浮起到脚踝。影山略微抬起眼皮，发现对方仍睁眼瞧着自己，蹙眉直视，仿佛在尝试一种无声的诉说。  
及川知道自己现在的所作所为有些坏心眼的意思，他吃准了影山的心里尚未筑起一道密不透风的墙。可他原本的意思倒是与戏弄半点边儿都沾不着，毕竟此刻心情无法平复的可不止自己的后辈。  
等影山反应过来的时候，二人的脸已经分开了大约一拳的距离，温度持续上升的大脑让他完全没有意识到自己的一只手正死死揪着前辈的袖口。待他察觉到的时候，就像是被烫了一下似的，赶紧将手撤回。  
明明捕捉到了对方的这个小动作，及川却也没针对地说什么。影山将眼神收到一边躲起来，一时间空气中流淌着不明所以的沉默。  
直到及川的脚挪动了半步，身体转到巷口的方向，沉声说了句“抱歉”。他抬手摸了摸影山的脑袋，然后迈步离开。  
“……”  
只留下一个怔在原地的影山，以及唇边残存的烤肉香和绿茶的味道，挥之不去。

<13>  
这之后，仿佛时间倒流至小半年前，及川彻和影山飞雄有种诡异的默契，双双回归了正常的竞争关系——青叶城西二传手vs乌野二传手。  
不再联系，不再别扭地从手机上找到某个名字来回看，更何况及川要每天伺候女朋友，精力全被分散了。而影山这边每天都跟日向一起豁命复习考试，为了东京集训。  
原本以为日子一天天过去，可能今后只有赛场才会有交集的两个人，却避免不了一些事实。例如在遇到瓶颈的时候，无论影山心里再怎么敲鼓，有些东西更重要，例如排球。  
……  
与及川再一次见面，是在路上偶遇。  
当然对于影山而言，是有备而来的。

<14>  
——蠢货前辈果然还是蠢货前辈。  
在看到便服领着外甥过街的及川时，影山这样想。  
不想搭理自己的时候是，冲自己做鬼脸的时候是，让外甥拍愚蠢的照片的时候更是……令人讨厌的很。  
“所以是什么事？我可是很忙的！”  
“不是说过最近被女朋友甩了所以很闲么？而且刚才还在纠结自己错在了哪里……”  
“够了！猛！不要那么大声说出来啊！”  
气氛有些尴尬，额头开始冒汗的影山突然不知道怎么开口，“那、那个……如果是大赛快开始……呃，如果那个……岩泉前辈说胡乱攻击的话……”  
“如果是找我商量什么的话，那些鬼屁例子就免了，有什么话直说吧。”  
“啊，嗯。”  
……  
目送着前辈离开，影山用尽所有脑力来消化刚才听来的一席话。  
两天过去后，他才猛然意识到，心里那一抹不甘心、不情愿始终没有消去。  
——影山飞雄，还是依赖及川彻。

<15>  
春高宫城县晋级赛第一阶段的时候，乌野比青叶城西多了一天的赛程，毕竟是预选赛16强与4强的差别。及川手插兜，径自来到现场观赛。他坐在一个角落，静静地看着球场上橙黑色球衣的那群高中生漂亮地打出两局2比0。  
“嗯？这不是很能干的嘛~……”  
……  
睡前，超了个把月没有动静的联系人突然发来了消息。弹出未读的那一刻，影山“腾”地一下坐起来，差点把手机给摔地上。  
一针见血式地指出今日比赛上表现的不足，这只有及川能做得到，再怎么说也是连续四年被最佳二传光环笼罩的人——影山在赛场上最崇敬的前辈。  
思索了一会儿，影山发送了回复信息：  
『我们一定会坚持到与青城对决，并赢得比赛的！！』  
另一头，躺在自家床上收到这条信息的人忍不住乐出了声，不假思索地指尖飞快打出一行字：  
『那么在队伍对决之前，是不是先要把你我的帐算清楚？』  
在问和反驳之间徘徊了片刻，影山把对话输入框里的文字删了改、改了删。实在憋不出什么整话，就索性把手机扔到一边，身体大字落回床上。  
静静的房间里，只剩下规矩的钟表声和不安分的呼吸声。  
大约半小时后，再次抓起手机的影山几乎是闭着眼睛打出来的——  
『好。』

<16>  
“唔……嗯……！哈嗯……”  
盘旋在口中的触感，十分清晰地告诉被压制着的少年接下来会发生什么。  
依旧是那个老宅子，依旧是那张床榻，依旧是那个人。  
拥抱在一起，互相为被裹，甜蜜的颜色染透了双颊与嘴唇，难舍难分地一次再一次纠缠。呼吸加重加快，仿佛氧气只在彼此的口中，索取如本能。  
“所以……”气喘吁吁地放开红肿的唇瓣，及川贴着影山耳边亲吻他的耳根，“你一直有话要问吧？”  
痒痒感觉让人不自觉地想躲，影山迷迷糊糊地推搡着伏在自己身上的人，“嗯？前辈怎么知道……？”  
“啧，小飞雄当我是瞎的吗？”  
曾经堵在胸口许久、现在又几乎都要忘掉的问题，忽然间被调出来，这让影山支支吾吾了好半天。  
“也没什么，无非就是……”  
“就是？”  
“嘁……”被追问烦了，影山用胳膊勾住大混蛋前辈的脖颈，凑上去吻刚分开没多久的地方。  
——想问在及川前辈心里自己是怎样的位置。  
——想问这种不正常的关系会持续多久。  
——想问如果不是“真的”不如结束吧。  
两个男孩子之间谈恋爱，省略了太多的拖泥带水。到了某个节点，想法转变了就会在身体上直接做出行动。  
被省略的那些繁琐，从来不是从牵挂里扣除的。

<17>  
臂弯之中是比自己稍微高大一点的前辈，影山闭着眼，感受着后穴被细致抚摸、扩展的快感。以及川对这具身体的熟悉程度，完全清楚怎样才能不会伤到对方地做完。年轻运动员的皮肤那种紧致和弹性，让人非常迷恋，有种说不出的色气。  
“前……辈，别闹了……”  
及川难得听话地将抚摸在影山屁股上的手挪开，来到前方，而仍在后面的那只手则是更加努力地进行开拓。  
“呐，小飞雄，喜不喜欢前后一起，嗯？”  
指腹有节奏地搓揉着挺硬的柱身，顶端也被很好地照顾，影山下垂的睫毛微微颤动，细碎的咛叫抑制不住地从口中溢出。  
“说起来，有的时候还挺羡慕小不点的，”也不知怎么，及川忽然拧着眼眉说起这个，“每次看你们那么默契，还真是有些担忧呢~”  
“他唔……哈嗯……我们……嗯……只是……”  
“哎呀，不用这么急着解释。”打断身下人连结不上的话语，及川顽劣地在那个冒出晶莹的端口一掐，同时进入甬道的两根手指也精准地按到某一处，“我都知道的哦~”  
“啊啊~~嗯……！”影山的臀部带着大腿一起忍不住缩了一下，身体发软，壁肉内猛地更加湿滑起来。  
——不妙，感觉要去了……！  
“前辈……唔……别……可以了……”抓住“伺候”自己的手，影山睁开充满雾气的双目，“进……唔……嗯进……来……”  
“呃！”心跳怕是漏了半拍，及川咂了一下嘴，露出一种被打败的表情，“犯规啊飞雄！太狡猾了~~~呢！！”  
尾音落下的那一秒，硬物直接侵入软穴，击得影山承受不住地叫了一声。不同于任何一次进入的那种单纯的身体愉悦与精神上的漂浮不定，此时的二人像是完成了什么必须要做的事，踏实又温暖。  
床伴摇晃的声音与喘息混合在了一起，无论有多羞人都不在乎了。及川的腹部像是打着节拍地绷紧，往后撤再挺进，再后撤再挺近，重重地顶入深处，使劲干着他那“可爱又可恶”的后辈。  
“啊嗯……哈……啊……嗯……”  
口部微张，将好听的呜咽送出，影山攀上前辈的双肩，在每次被顶到激情处时，微弱的哭腔遮遮掩掩地冒出，让侵犯着他身体的人兴奋不已。  
“小飞雄嗯……飞雄……再抬高一点……”抬臂一弯，及川挪开其中一只抓紧自己肩膀的手，而后向自身后方一抓，精准地逮住了影山的小腿肚，往自己肩膀一抗。  
进一步的刺激让影山瞪大了双眸，“不！唔……不……太深……唔……了……啊嗯……”印象之中，哪一次都是解决完欲望完事，射出来就万事大吉。像这样高质量的交合还是头一次，不只是及川，影山也是对这种深入骨髓的快乐欲罢不能。泪水忍不住夺出眼眶，呻吟变成吟叫，脚尖蜷起，配合身上人的动作用下方吞吐着炙热的肉棒。  
“嗯……飞雄……叫的再大声一点……”  
“不要……嗯……唔……及……及川前辈……你……你够了……”  
“哼嗯~~~飞雄~笨……呃……笨蛋笨蛋……！”  
激情之中的斗嘴失去了平日里的火药味，暖流涌上心头，变成催情剂。  
究竟还是常年锻炼的少年们，体力很好，要是不克制的话，恨不能做到昏天黑地。  
“唔啊……哈嗯……啊……嗯……唔……”  
“要……出来了么？飞雄？”  
“唔……唔啊啊啊啊~~！！”来不及回答，在下面的人抓紧床单，手指泛白，浑身抖动。  
在等待影山高潮的时候，及川停了动作，他抬手拨开黏在对方额头上汗湿的刘海，“乖，等我……马上好……然后就放过你，明天你们还要继续准备比赛的练习。”  
“……嗯……唔！”刚刚应了一声，下体就继续被顶弄起来，影山双手捧起及川的脸，再次主动地将唇送上。

<18>  
事实证明，两个幼稚鬼在一起了，就算心意再相通，有些愚蠢的事情还是不会有任何变化。  
比如说在比赛前抢球这种幼稚到让旁人懒得吐槽的事，发生在了乌野对青叶城西的复仇之战前。  
“你不觉得，咱们的队长好像状态不错么？我是说今天格外地……”  
“啊，毕竟半决赛嘛，又是对老对手乌野……”  
“……”一旁的岩泉一没有吭声，在众人谁都没有注意的时候，嘴角偷偷上扬。  
——看来是飞走的鸟儿又回来了啊。

<19>  
无论是及川和影山都很清楚，如果在这关键的一战之前没有解决好二人之间的事，那么谁也不能保证各自可以保持最好的状态迎接这场比赛。  
……  
“嘟~~~~！！”  
结束的哨声响起，有人放声狂笑，也有人泣不成声。  
影山是打心眼里十分高兴的，至少作为乌野的二传，他与队友一起打了漂亮的一仗，一雪前耻。  
可他心里始终还是惦记着球网对面的那个人，简讯发过去，忐忑不安。  
只是当晚，及川并没有给出任何多余的回答，满满的苦水憋在肚里。

<20>  
再翻过来的一日，也就是乌野与白鸟泽决赛的当天，及川彻与岩泉一前后脚都出现在了观众席上。实际上在乌野入场之前，影山就已经收到了来自及川的短讯。  
在几乎没有人的紧急出口楼梯拐角处，二人短暂地见了几分钟。  
影山挺意外，直截了当地问：“以前辈你的性格，照理说是不愿意来看决赛的。”  
“当然咯~~谁赢我都不爽，尤其是不想看到乌野赢！”  
“嗯……”  
“但也不想看到飞雄输。”  
“……！”  
影山僵住的表情中透露着迷茫，及川看到后辈这幅傻样子不禁“噗嗤”乐了出来。他走近抬手捧起呆呼呼的脸颊，透过眼镜片盯着对方瞳孔中的自己，淡淡地说：“昨天，有句话我说错了。”  
“哪句？”  
“我说，这样就是‘一胜一败’了。”  
“是啊，你是这么说的，怎么了……？唔！”  
被吻住的瞬间，影山觉得一阵酥麻从唇瓣扩散到大脑和四肢，并不是舌头相缠的深吻，只是四片唇相抵，柔和又不失深情地坚持了好久好久。  
“是‘两相败’，无关学校、球队，只是你和我。”  
“啊？不……”咬了咬唇角，影山颔首将头埋进眼前的肩窝里，“难道不是互赢么……”  
听出语气上的委屈，及川轻轻抚弄了一下后辈的后脑勺，“那也是负负得正，说起来你我最初可都没想要过这样的结局。”  
“……”  
“所以，我们今后再也不要输了，无论是什么，都不要输了。”  
“好。”


End file.
